wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Groźba bolszewicka a Polska
Żeby lepiej rozumieć wydarzenia które rozwijają się na brzegach Morza Kaspijskiego a które, przez ich ważność, mogłyby doprowadzić do konfliktu między Rosją i Wielką Brytanią, trzeba znać traktat z 31 Sierpnia 1907, zawarty przez te dwie potęgi w temacie Persji. Streszczenie tego traktatu które dajemy niżej, jak również wykazy które mu towarzyszą, są zapożyczone z angielskiej pracy statystycznej « The International Whitaker » z roku 1914. Persja ' Powierzchnia: 630.000 tysięcy mil angielskich; 1 milion 575.000 kilometrów kwadratowych. Ludność: około 8.000.000 mieszkańców. '''Prowincje i ich główne miasta ' N. Arabistan (Dezful). R. Ardalan (Sehna). R. Astrabad (Astrabad). R. Azerbaijan (Tebriz). N. Fars (Sziraz). R. Gilan (Reszt). R. Hamadan (Hamadan). R. Irak Ajmi (Kom). R. Ispahan (Isfahan). B. Karman (Kerman). R. Karmanshah (Kermanszah). R. Kasvin (Kazwin). R. Khamseh (Zandżan). R. Khorasan (Meszhed). B.-R. Kuhistan (Birdżand). R. Luristan (Borudżerd). R. Mazandaran (Sari). R. Téhéran (Teheran). R. Yezd (Jezd). 'Sfery interesów ' N. Neutralna, 200.000 tysiące mil angielskich, 500.000 kilometrów kwadratowych, 1.600.000 mieszkańców. R. Rosyjska, 300.000 tysiące mil angielskich, 750.000 kilometrów kwadratowych, 5.600.000 mieszkańców. B. Brytyjska, 130.000 tysiące mil angielskich, 325.000 kilometrów kwadratowych, 800.000 mieszkańców. ''' Rasy Chociaż Autorowi gdy pisze: „Race” czasami chodzi o narody, np. Kurdowie, a czasami o rasy np. murzyni, bez wyszczególnienia pochodzenia, (być może byłoby to trudne, skoro chodziło o ludność niewolniczą), być może wynikało to ze źródła na którym się oparł. i religie Rasy Persowie (Tadżycy) 6.184.000 Turcy 600.000 Kurdowie 560.000 Arabowie 240.000 Lurowie Lurowie to mieszkańcy Lurestanu w południowo-zachodnim Iranie, mówią językiem luryjskim, zbliżonym do języka perskiego; mają tradycje pasterskie, po części koczownicze. W XII-XVI w. Lurowie mieli swoje niepodległe państwa: Księstwo Wielkiego Lurestanu i Księstwo Małego Lurestanu. 200.000 Murzyni (niewolnicy) 200.000 Cyganie 16.000 Religie Szyici (Mahometanie) 7.200.000 Sunnici (Mahometanie) 696.000 Parsowie Parsowie, albo inaczej Gwebrowie, to wyznawcy Zoroastrianizmu. 8.000 Armeńczycy (Chrzescijanie) 40.000 Nestorianie Nestorianie, to wyznawcy Nestorianizmu, doktryny chrześcijańskiej propagowanej przez Nestoriusza, (teologa szkoły katechetycznej w Antiochii, biskupa Konstantynopola), która zakładała dwoistość Jezusa, tzn. istnienie w nim dwóch osób: boskiej i ludzkiej. Nestorianizm został potępiony na soborze w Efezie w roku 431, jednak trwał w Persji, Indiach i wśród tureckich i mongolskich plemion Chin. Nestorianizm stał się w V. wieku w Persji podwaliną doktrynalną kościoła chaldejskiego, którego część znajduje się od r. 1841 w unii z państwem kościelnym, zachowali jednak własny obrządek, zaś językiem liturgii jest nowoaramejski. (Chrześcijanie) 24.000 Żydzi 32.000 « Przez traktat angielsko-rosyjski z 31 Sierpnia 1907, Wielki Brytania i Rosja postanowiły obopólnie szanować integralność i niezależność Persji, całkowicie zastrzegając dla siebie sfery wpływów w pewnych regionach północy i południowego wschodu tego kraju, gdzie, na mocy racji geograficznych i ekonomicznych, miały one specjalne korzyści. Rosja zobowiązywała się do nie powoływania się na nadane uprawnienia polityczne czy handlowe (koleje, kopalnie, etc...) poza linią idąca od granicy afgańskiej przez Gazik, Birjand i Kerman w Bunder Abbas. Wielka Brytania wzięła na siebie to samo zobowiązanie co się tyczy linii idącej od Kasr-i-Shirin przez Isfahan, Yezd i Kakh, aż do skrzyżowania granic rosyjskich i afgańskich. Prowincje ujęte w tym traktacie są zaznaczone B. (brytyjski), R. (rosyjski), a te nieujęte w tym traktacie są zaznaczone N. (neutralny). W neutralnej strefie, obie strony zawierające traktat miały prawo otrzymywać koncesje. Jednakże, Zatoka Perska została wyłączona z tego traktatu, brytyjskie interesy zostały uznane w niej za dominujące. Znajomość głównych postanowień traktatu z 31 sierpnia 1907, które właśnie przedstawiliśmy, pozwala rozumieć cel który Rosjanie starają się osiągnąć przez posuwanie się naprzód w Persji. Bez liczenia się z tymi których porzucenie przez Rosję uwolniło jej sprzymierzeńców od wszystkich względem niej, Rosjanie chcieliby zaprowadzić w Persji zgodę, odtworzyć unieważnioną przez to porzucenie, ale kto zapewniał w Rosji uprzywilejowanej pozycji w tym kraju. Z wyjątkiem jedynej prowincji (Karman) gdzie, zasadniczo wpływ rosyjski nie mógł być praktykowany, i trzy inne prowincje (Arabistan, Fars i Kuhistan) gdzie ten wpływ musiał być dzielony z Wielką Brytanią, Rosja zastrzegała sobie, w tej ugodzie, ponad trzy czwarte Persji (15 prowincji z 19). I w istocie przez ten fakt że stolica, Teheran, był umieszczony w jej sferze wpływu, Rosja dysponowała faktycznie całą Persją. Elisée Reclus, w swojej geografii uniwersalnej (Tom IX, strona 312), wyraża się tak o politycznej sytuacji Persji: « On (rząd perski) nade wszystko trzyma się korzyści z rad rosyjskiego ambasadora, ponieważ nie potrafi zapomnieć że utrzymanie jego władzy zależy jedynie od woli jego potężnego sąsiada. Królestwo zmienia się stopniowo, ale niezawodnie w rosyjską prowincję. Nowi władcy nie mają ponieść ani kosztów ani odpowiedzialności za podbój. Korzyści ich dominacji nie należą do mniejszych.» Traktat z 31 sierpnia 1907 potwierdza te słowa, pisane w 1884, wyznaczał ostatni etap tego przekształcenia. Wydawał Persję Rosji. Jeśli ludzie państwa angielskiego akceptowali podpisywaną ugodę tak mało zgodną z interesami Wielkiej Brytanii, to oni byli skłonieni przez trudności ogólnej sytuacji politycznej z którą ta dzisiejsza przedstawia pewną analogię. W rezultacie, więc dzisiaj gdy, znajdujemy się naprzeciw Rosji która, mimo nieszczęśliwej wojny i rewolucji z której ona wychodzi silnie zachwiana i mimo zmiany jej ustroju który ona nazywa demokratycznym, nie chce niczego tracić pomysłów swych podbojów, i która jak niegdyś, nie wahałby się, żeby przyjść do swego celu, w oparcie rając się na Niemczech, gotowa wyciągnąć ich miecz który mieliśmy słabość im pozostawiać w rękach, siebie ogranicza do podniesienie ich obrony morskiej. Żeby chronić się od tego niebezpieczeństwa przewidujemy Przewidujemy – zapewne autorowi chodzi o to, że Francja wówczas przewidywała. wznowienie handlowych relacji z Rosją. Ten środek który równoważny do chęci rozbrojenia przeciwnika przez zaopatrzenie się we wszystko czego on potrzebuje, żeby bronić się albo żeby atakować, przedstawia w obecnym wypadku, nie mówiąc o jego skuteczności na którą daremnie by nalegać, poważne trudności z zastosowaniem. Jak wejść w stosunki handlowe z krajem gdzie dyspozycją rządu została usunięta w jego poczęciu najbardziej podstawowa wszelka postać kapitału, bez interwencji którego żaden handel nie mógłby być uprawiany. Czy może tam być handel bez towarów? I towar jest kapitałem. Gwoli ścisłości, to aż tak dogmatyczne zasady komunizmu się nie utrzymały. To byłoby więc, w tych warunkach, pójście wprost na pewną porażkę i konflikt którego wierzylibyśmy, że tą drogą unikniemy byłby tylko częściowo odłożony, ponieważ byłoby to usiłowaniem zaklinania traktatu z 31 sierpnia 1907. Ale od tego czasu wyłonił się czynnik, którego brak było dotychczas, zdolny wznieść się między Rosją i Niemcami w przeszkodzie przeciwko których mieczowi te ostatni mogłyby skruszyć, usuwa w ten sposób jedyne oparcie które Rosja znalazłaby w Europie przeciwko Wielkiej Brytanii. Ten czynnik, to Polska, którą Francja i Anglia mają równy interes popierać. Po pierwsze dla znalezienia w niej pewnej obrona swych granic od wschodu i oparcia dla swych rewindykacji finansowych, zarówno w Rosji jak w Niemczech. Po drugie podwójne zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa, równocześnie w Londynie i w Indiach. Tymczasem wobec pewnych faktów, zastanawiamy się czy wszyscy na świecie, wokół brzegów Sekwany i Tamizy, dobrze rozumieją sytuację. Słyszymy głosy podnoszące się przeciwko Polsce która, za cenę swej krwi, broni na brzegach Dniepru i Dunaju, niezależnie od swych własnych interesów i tych narodów które wyzwala, interesy francuski i angielski. Porażka Polski w jej walce przeciwko Bolszewikom miałoby natychmiastowy skutek złączenie Niemiec i Rosji z wszystkimi jego następstwami, między innymi: Rosjanie w Persji, u bram Indii, i Niemcy w drodze do Paryża. W obecności tych oszukańczych głosów błądzi opinia publiczna, źle usposabiana do Polski, nie wahamy się apelować w dobrym kierunku i w duchu utrzymania naszych przyjaciół Francuzów i Anglików żeby ostrzec ich przed tym niebezpieczeństwem. Jeśli, na ustępstwa za podszeptem tych głosów, poszliby alianci podczas układów które rozpoczną się albo w Londynie, albo w Spa, lekceważąc interesy Polski, albo szukając wybawienia z sytuacji kosztem tej ostatniej, popełniliby błąd za który Francja i Anglia byłyby pierwszymi które srogo odpokutują pewnego dnia. Polska broni dzisiaj Zachód przed nową plagą przybywającą ze wschodu jak go broniła niegdyś opierając się groźbie azjatyckich hord, zatrzymanych w Legnicy (Śląsk), w 1241, falę najeźdźców mongolskich, od których, doznała jeszcze osiemdziesięciu najazdów, i w Wiedniu, w 1683 niszcząc Otomańską potęgę. Polska którą oskarża się o imperializm walczy o swe istnienie, za bezpieczeństwo Europy i za jej narody złączone z nią przez historię. Ona walczy o niezależność tych narodów przeciwko tym którzy chcieliby nimi ponownie posłużyć. Tak więc za Polską która musi iść do tej walki sympatie, pomoc i wsparcie wszystkich prawdziwych demokracji. :::: Hrabia J. Tarnowski. ---- *'Zobacz też:' La Menace bolcheviste et la Pologne (oryginał w języku francuskim) Kategoria:Jan Stanisław Amor Tarnowski Kategoria:Broszury